Mai's Boyfriend
by ookami desu
Summary: Set in same universe as Playground Meeting. During a play-date with little!Natsuki, little!Shizuru, little!Mai, and little!Nao, Saeko decides to ask Mai a question. "Do you have a boyfriend?" MaiNao, slight ShizNat


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME in any way, shape, or form.

This story takes place in the same universe as "Playground Meeting". They're all still kids in here, so it's all fluffy and stuff.

Anyway, here is the age map: Shizuru - 9, Natsuki - 8, Mai - 7, Nao - 6.

* * *

"Do you have a boyfriend yet, Mai?" Saeko asked as she watched a 7-year-old Mai play on the floor.

"I do!" she replied confidently.

"Oh? Do I know him?"

Mai looked around the room and grin when she found what she was looking for. With a very decisive finger, she pointed to a redhead who was busy playing with Natsuki on the opposite end. "Nao is my boyfriend," she declared proudly.

Saeko giggled as she turned amused eyes towards Mai's mother, Ritsuko Tokiha. "Nao?"

"You should ask her how they got together," Ritsuko replied as she leaned forward with a smile.

The blue-haired woman turned her attention back to the little redhead on the floor. "And how did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Nao always does the hard things for me. Like when we go to the playground and we climb the tower, Nao would go first and help me up. And then when we climb down, Nao would go first and help me down. And then we would get the same kind of juice together."

"So who asked who out?" Saeko prodded. The child's response was a blank look. Realization dawned onto the older woman as a smile grew onto her lips. "So if no one asked, how do you know you two are dating?"

"Nao is my boyfriend," Mai declared sternly, rising to stand on her feet.

"Hai, hai," Ritsuko chimed in. "Why don't you bring your boyfriend over so we can meet her?"

"Mother is being silly. You already met Nao," Mai replied with a giggle. But even as she said this, she turned her body around to start looking.

As soon as her daughter was out of earshot, Ritsuko spoke. "She gets angry when people doubt her relationship. She was not happy with me when I tried to tell her that Nao can't be her boyfriend because Nao is a girl."

"It's cute, really," Saeko chuckled. "By her logic then, Natsuki is Shizuru's boyfriend."

"What is it, Mai?" a new voice whined.

"Mother wants to talk to you," Mai replied as she dragged the redhead with her. "And Auntie Kuga doesn't believe that you're my boyfriend, so you have to tell them yourself."

By this point, they've reached the couch the adults were relaxing on. Saeko watched their interaction with amusement while Ritsuko could only watch with a defeated look.

"I'm not your boyfriend. Being a boyfriend is such a pain," Nao replied.

"We're already together, stop being so annoying about it," Mai stomped, trying to hide her upset.

"When did that happen?" Nao asked blankly.

Mai's eyes started to water and her lips started to tremble. Her voice was small when she asked, "We're not?"

"Baka Nao!" Natsuki shouted as she appeared with Shizuru by her side. "Stop making Mai sad!"

"I didn't do anything!" Nao replied indignantly. "Mai said I was her boyfriend, but I don't remember this!"

Tears started to fall from Mai's eyes, but she didn't cry out loud. Instead, sniffles were heard as she climbed onto the couch to reach her mother. Ritsuko encircled her arms around her little girl and allowed Mai to bury herself.

"Now now, Nao. You shouldn't say such mean things to Mai. Look, you made her cry," Saeko tease-scolded.

"But... but..." Nao mumbled helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Baka, Nao! Say sorry and admit that you were wrong!" Natsuki chimed.

"But... but..." Nao continued on helplessly. "Easy for you to say. She didn't say you were her boyfriend."

"Ara, of course not," Shizuru chimed in. When she noticed that she captured everyone's attention, she shrunk behind Natsuki and continued. "Natsuki is my boyfriend."

Saeko quirked her eyebrows at the two, silently questioning her daughter. The only response she received was a nonchalant shrug and an affirmation. "Uh huh. I'm Shizuru's boyfriend. So I can't be Mai's boyfriend too. It would be cheating if I have two girlfriends."

Nao stared at Natsuki first. Then, she turned her attention to Shizuru. Lastly, she watched Mai silently for a few seconds more than the previous two. Suddenly, she bolted out of the room, leaving everyone to stare questioningly at each other. The room was silent for about two minutes, save for Mai's sniffles, until Nao re-emerged just as quickly as she disappeared with a determined look plastered to her face.

She held a juicebox out to the other redhead and declared, "Have some juice and stop crying, Mai."

A smile slowly appeared on Mai's lips as she climbed off of her mother and approached Nao for the juicebox. Before reaching out to take the juice, however, Mai asked a question. "Nao is my boyfriend, right?"

Nao gave a curt nod as she looked away. "No crying, okay?"

Mai nodded happily and gave Nao a hug before taking the offered juice. "Okay!"

* * *

Another story of the HiMEs as little kids. I focused on MaiNao because I really like that shipping now. What did you guys think?

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Thoughts? Leave me a note. Thanks!


End file.
